Theodore Sparrow
__NOEDITSECTION__ Born with a brain that could grasp anything technology related it came across, Theo has always been in search of the next new puzzle. Space has never called to him, but mechanic shops were a second home while waiting out the hours of his mother’s second day shift. In high school, he drifted farther and farther into the tech black markets as his classes failed to keep pace with Theo’s thirst for knowledge.The only thing he values more than learning is his family- his mother and older sister. His full birth name is Theodore Samuel Delisle. However, he's currently going by the last name of Sparrow in order to distance himself from a black market deal gone bad. He'd decided to take a solo job from a client to infiltrate the New Jersey-based Asketill Medical, a bio-tech facility specializing in android body part manufacturing. He was to get in, download their classified blueprints, and get out, but his unknown partner screwed the operation. Back in the New York slums where he grew up, his hacking team consisted of: Jax (aka "Timer," a friend since elementary school), Frigg (the team leader), Nova (the best hacker but timid about going out into the field), Gisli (a brawler), and JackTrap (a thief). Strengths Brilliant Mind * You’re inventive and insightful, nimble and powerful of mind. Dexterous * All that time working with machinery has made your hands capable of many and fine things. Hacker * You grew up learning to bend lines of code to your will. Resourceful * You are able to make do with what’s available and find creative solutions to problems. Guileless * You aren’t very good at lying to people so why bother? Flexible * You’re flexible in your thinking and able to change your strategy quickly. Quick Thinker * Your brain is great at finding solutions to problems. Engineering Prowess * You’ve been working around the ship and tech architectures long enough to know a thing or two. Curious * You have a lot of questions that you want to find the answers for. Loyal * Once you’ve decided to stick with someone, you’re stuck for good. Read the Situation * You’ve been in enough two way situations to figure out which way is more advantageous for you in the long run. School Yard Scrapper * You were bullied a lot as a kid and you quickly learned to handle yourself in a one-on-one fight. Long Memory * You can call up the details about people, things, or events from your past with relative ease. Weaknesses Queasy * Rough rides and variable gravity don’t agree with you. Anxious * You’re a little gun-shy and more likely then not to assume the worst. Basic Training * Sure you have the basic physical requirements down and can handle a gun, but that’s about all that was covered. Emotionally Turbulent * You’re sometimes completely overwhelmed by all the directions your emotions are pulling you in. Exhausted * It’s been a long day and you’re starting to run on empty. Anti-Authoritarian * Once a street punk, always a street punk. Screw the man. Subplots Recover What's Lost * You lost your confidence—in yourself, in humanity, in something—and you’re out here to get it back. Gain Respect * You haven’t made the best impression with your team members and haven’t always been the most reliable - time to work on that. Trust Yourself * You are a valuable team member. Try to remember that more and work on managing your anxiety. Fun Facts * Uses the word “frak” instead of the usual F-word used by the rest of the team. Theo in "The Terminus" Background Details * “Theo felt itchy. It was the same feeling he used to experience in his neighborhood late at night back planet-side - the deeper, more insidious feeling of unseen eyes and forms lurking in shadows.” (3.1) * “''You brought me along to strip tech; down that hall is where the tech is.” (3.1) * “Kevin headed over to Theo, standing near the entrance of the room. He felt sorry for the guy: his first mission, and it turned out to be a macabre mystery with danger around every corner.” (3.2) * “He had learned early and well to always save any bits of this and that one has left over from a project.” (4.1) * “He’d heard about the Magellan, but it had mostly been ghost stories and scare tactics from basic.” (4.1) * “Growing up poor with too much time on his hands and a curiosity that wouldn’t let him leave things be sure hadn’t helped anything, but that was more of a circumstance than an event. His mom had done her best to keep him occupied, but there was only so much one can do with one income and three mouths to feed.” (6.1) * “He was the one who let himself get sucked into black market dealings for parts and schematics. He was the one who ran up a mountain of credit and favors. He was the one who agreed to go on that thrice-damned job. The plan was simple enough: break into a high security bio-mechanics building, hack into their servers, and download the latest and greatest that had been developed. Security measures were going to be taken out by a second speculator, both his and Theo’s identities were withheld from one another. ** "Except the other guy hadn’t held up his end of the deal. Theo made it in and got the info smoothly enough, but then the speculator decided to pull out and hold Theo’s freedom ransom for a higher payout from the client. The client grudgingly agreed after Theo had spent a few hours thinking his life was completely over, his ass was headed to jail. ** "Theo came home that morning to messages from the client and the speculator. The client claimed Theo was in collusion with the speculator and listed numerous threats to Theo’s standing in the market and well-being. The speculator, having dug deep and gained Theo’s identity, demanded Theo’s compliance with the job end or risk being turned over to the police and the loss of the his mother’s life savings. ** "The only option to escape both was to get off planet for a little. With no savings or spare cash for a shuttle to the colonies, the only way off a planet for an inner-city street punk was the military. Theo walked himself straight to a recruitment office, gave them the fake last name of Sparrow, and returned home to forge the necessary papers.” (6.1) * “Theo placed one hand on his holstered weapon like he’d seen in western and police movies as a kid.” (6.2) * “''I’ve looked up for my workbench to find it’s three days later. And while I don’t notice the things most people think I should have, I do see the important things. I notice the bigger picture. Your first priority when you entered the room was this tablet, wasn’t it? It’s your project so it’s everything, I feel the same for my projects. Knowledge is God, right?” (6.2) * “He continued poking through various data sets and folders before becoming aware of raised voices and the group throwing themselves bodily around at one another. It was at this point, Theo decided to take a few steps back out of harm’s way. He had seen these kinds of confrontations when growing up and had quickly learned the easiest thing to do as a bystander was to fade into the background.” (6.2) * "Something has got to give, he realized. He’d been holding himself back since enlisting, worried about standing out. Standing out was part of why he’s here now, but this kind of work was the best part of himself. If anything, this mission proved he shouldn’t be hiding what he can do. More than that, he’d been living in a constant state of anxiety and vigilance. He’d always worn his emotions on his sleeve, but this was different. Everything he did was reactionary. He hadn’t done anything of his own accord or for himself in months." (10.1) * “All of the yelling and macho posturing of the previous few minutes had led his presence in the group into a full retreat…” (11.1) * (In a flashback:) "I’m kind of hoping I just end up on Olympus doing ship repairs. I can’t see anyone taking me on any kind of important missions." (42.1) * “He hadn’t been in a cell in a few years but the remembered familiarity came to him quickly enough, as did a comfortable pull toward defiance.” (43.1) Important Story Events * Got queasy and vomited on the drive core in the transport shuttle during the crash. (1.2) * Picked up medkit refills, an energy pistol, and a combat rifle from the Magellan armory. (5.3) * After making it back to the Dauntless and ditching the bulky hostile environment suits, the crew is now clothed in their casual navy blue uniforms. (10.1) * In a flashback, he leaves a goodbye letter for his mother, Sarah, also leaving behind a mechanical sparrow that he built for her. (42.1) * “He didn’t blame her for their living situation – he’d grown up poor and in a bad, rundown neighborhood, and this was the best she could do. He hoped that some day, he could make things better for her and his sister.” (42.1) * We find out that his hacker name is “Grokkling.” (42.1) * The client that hired Theo to steal the blueprints from Asketill Medical two years ago is the same man that hired his old hacking team to unknowingly assassinate President Thomas. (42.2) * Taken into custody on the Hermes. Restrained in the Brig, sharing a cell with John. (43.1) Back to Characters Category:Characters